


无罪曲

by Delphinaptetus



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinaptetus/pseuds/Delphinaptetus
Summary: 神父的告解室来了一位奇怪的告解者。
Relationships: Narciso Anasui/Kujo Jotaro
Kudos: 14





	无罪曲

**Author's Note:**

> 是女婿承orz  
> ⚠：ooc，剧情改动，主角团存活至新世界，不适请退出

是谁想出这种折磨的？是爱。  
爱是不熟悉的名字。*

————————————

“我爱上了他。”我说道。

“他必将你抛在宽阔之地，好像——”*

我用这句话打断了念诵圣经的声音，那个声音不算苍老，说出的词每个音节敲在我鼓膜上，我觉得我听过这个声音，在哪里，是谁，我却分不清楚。但我并不太在意这个认知，我打断了神父在聆听忏悔前的诵读，他一下子就陷入了沉默，仿佛第一次碰见我这么乖戾的人。

我不会道歉，我只是坐在昏暗而狭窄的告解室里，姿势对于这个地方过于放肆，我斜靠在木质墙面，百无聊赖地盯着我面前的隔板，桌子上方的一小块地方有一格一格的孔洞，从这里看过去能看到神父白色的袖子。他深色皮肤的手交叠在一起，平放在桌面上，金色十字架的一角从掌间露出来。他的手被隔板的方格孔洞整齐划一地切分成块。这样粗暴的切分未免太不精巧，我还没开口就有点走神。

“请您说吧，”一阵漫长的沉默，神父沉静地开口，”着急的告解者，我想您是否愿意念一段忏悔词？“

我没有念，因为我不仅不记得，也编造不出来。我屈起膝盖，脚后跟抵在高瘦的椅子腿上，有一些粉色的发丝扎到我的脖子，我把它们拨开。

“我曾经相信世界上没有拆解不了的东西，我是说，我热爱拆解。我看一切都像碎块拼起来的东西，粗制滥造，只有让它们重新变回碎块——那些精妙的部分，才是好的。如果我也有什么天才，那就是在这方面了，就好像我从来就知道它们内部是什么样子，该从哪里怎么样分开。

“你问我拆过什么东西吗？太多了，怎么能记得住，小时候总是些玩具，后来力气大了就可以拆些更大更正经的东西，比如豪车。说是豪车，它们在我眼里其实被一视同仁，不过是又一堆精妙部分拼凑出来的东西，不过大一些。

“当然人也是可以拆开的。你害怕了？……那我继续，事实上不论如何我都会继续说。我杀了两个人，这没什么大不了的，并不是什么很重要的事情，你看，我一开始并没有想提到这个。

“你说什么？前来告解应该坦白所有罪，即使有没意识到自己犯下过的罪也该作为无知罪祈求原谅？好吧，现在反正也说了。那时我已经二十一岁，还在上学，已经拿了八十六个学分，除了学习还渴望爱情，于是我又有一个女朋友。那天我看到她和别的男人拥抱亲吻，他们做爱，于是我就把他们杀了，拆成一块一块。

“你要听吗神父？我眼里几乎所有人都是可以拆卸的，只是我精神正常，一般不这么做，那次只是愤怒。我拿刀，关节处是最脆弱的，就像切下飞禽的翅膀一样，位置找得好你能见到圆滑的关节骨面，就从那里砍开，先卸下四肢。肢体竖着切开，血一直流下来，但你确实还能看清筋骨和肌肉的纹理，我把骨头剖出来，码放在一边，由大到小，就像对那台保时捷一样。当然我不会只分割四肢，我能感觉到怎么分割躯干。

“我本来想沿着喉咙直线切下去，但临时改换了主意，切成了大写的Y，我捧出他们的心脏，它们还挺有分量，触感实在，只是在慢慢变凉。我把它们放在对角线上，最远的位置——

“但我并不喜欢这个分解，我当时很愤怒，并不是让人享受的分解体验。我最喜欢的是两个古董钟，从背后拆开，里面精妙的零件还在运转，那些齿轮无声转动。开始拆卸时，时钟停止，指针垂降到六点。有人说就像‘此刻你触碰了永恒’。*

“我得到了两次这样的机会。我先爱上了她，就在监狱里，那一眼我就确认我爱上她了，我不知道我的目光碰到她有多久，或许这就是时间停止。我浑身的血液都沸腾起来，每一个细胞都激动起来，就好像爱她是我的宿命，我只有拥抱命运这一条路可以走。那种感觉真是好极了，就像春天阳光照耀许久的风吹过，是暖的，能感觉到光，和蓬勃生长的生命的气息。

“我爱她。我爱她，她所要的我要帮她得到，你要问我和乱七八糟的事情有什么关系，确实没有，但我必须参与，因为停止爱她我就会死去，就像失去阳光的植物。我从未停止爱她，在一切结束后，她允许我向她求婚，这意味着她允许我爱她，我确实也求了，暂时还没有得到结果，但无论如何我不会放弃。

“而我也爱上他了。我的第二次指针垂降。你问他是谁？

“他是她的父亲……对，是她的父亲。他为了救她陷入了危险的境地，于是我们花了很多时间救回他。她决定要救他，而‘决定’这样的决心在她那里是不可动摇的，我当然会帮她，哪怕我就此死去。我的确也差点死去，她父亲的记忆光碟——一种储存记忆的东西——被扔到我身上，我快死了，意识模糊，就连热度的概念也渐渐离开。

“光碟陷进我的喉咙，我能感觉到它，尽管它不应该给我带来任何物理的感受，但我仍然感觉到了。那些记忆在侵入我，但是我快死了，我像用张开的十指在河里捞取水流，只能感受到遗留的水渍。

“我很清楚我和这些记忆的分界，我像被海淹没，掉在海里，却不属于大海。我听到她的声音，很悲伤，或许是为我，或者为他的光碟，但都没有关系。人快死的时候时间观念也会模糊，在同伴拯救了我并取出光碟之前仿佛有一整个永恒那么长，我浸在和我格格不入的记忆里，几乎能感觉到被情绪包围。

“最后我得救了，光盘拿了出来，只是有一些缺损，仔细看能看见圆弧边缘有些微小的豁口。或许那就是一些记忆的残片，融进了我，再也取不出来。

“你说这不是爱？怎么会呢，你听下去。

“这不是一见钟情，没有人能马上溺死在海里。先是一点征兆，然后爱迅猛而来，等你察觉到的时候已经无法摆脱。还记得我说的时间停止吗，世界上真的有人能够停止时间，他可以。我们终于碰面的时候情势已经危在旦夕。我用我的能力保护他，我的能力进入到他身体里，防止他受到致死的伤害，为了我们所有人的命运。

“后来我们成功了，只是大家都受了伤，他也是，留下了很明显的伤痕。从额角，爬过眉峰，颧骨，直到嘴角，甚至延伸到下颚。脖子上也有一条比较浅淡的伤痕。他的右眼从此失去了视力，颜色变得浅淡，朦胧像蒙了白霜。我没有提到过他的样貌，是吗？

“他和她都很漂亮。他是混血儿，黑色头发，五官结合了欧美和亚洲的优点，我不知道怎么描述，那些写人脸的形容词早就被用烂了，而且当你看着他的眼睛的时候，就不会再想到任何别的形容词。那是遥远的大海的颜色，蓝绿的海水，在最绝望的时候是星辰落入大海的隐秘和昏暗。

“人可能爱着两个人而不受折磨吗？神父？

“他们不可拆解，连我也无法拆开春天和大海。

“他们相像又如此不同，但他们都太难以被爱了，就算我把我所有的爱都掏出来，把我自己磨碎只剩粉末，也填不满那些裂开的沟壑，有些裂纹在他们身上是一体的，从一方的胸口连贯延伸到另一方的胸口，只能他们自己解决。

“我相信她，她是我的希望之光，我爱她。而我也同时毫无希望地爱着他。我究竟是什么时候爱上他的，是在我和她住进他在美国的住所之前吗，是在我认识他之前吗，在那个一整个永恒的时间里？我不清楚，但爱甚至也不需要我找借口，这个世界有那么多事情都是没有道理的，发生就是发生了。

“我开始做一些梦，一些并不光怪陆离但胆大妄为的梦。

“梦里我吻他。先吻他的脖颈，那条伤痕是我们共同的伤痕，他的咽喉，我的掌侧。我狂热地对他也说我爱你，但他好像很茫然，仿佛不懂我在说什么。但没有关系，我习惯了。于是我会继续吻他，他会试图挣脱我，但过多的疲惫和战斗的创伤让他已经不足以挣开我。但他并不出声，安静得像暴风雨前的海。

“我从他的脖颈吻到下颌，像用舌头划出切割的痕迹，但我却知道他无法被分割。我吻住他的嘴唇，他的唇角边上穿着那条伤痕。我把舌头伸进去，贪婪的猎手，我掠夺他的每一次呼吸，直到他最后开始紊乱地喘息。他不会喊我的名字，即使在我狂妄的梦里他也不会喊我的名字，只有我一次一次提醒我自己我是谁。

“我会在他在桌前看那些看不尽的海洋论文的时候吻他，他会站起来试图走开，但我把他压到桌上，他的后腰抵着桌面，我用腿隔着蛇皮裤的布料蹭他的性器，他颤抖着想夹紧我的腿，好像这样就能阻止它的动作。于是我改用手，隔着裤子揉搓，他会很快就放弃抵抗，像是最终发现这件事也没什么大不了的。我走开去拿润滑液的时候他会一言不发地在原地等我。

“他的裤子褪到膝盖，伏在桌面上。我竟然会把他在看的资料收好放到一边。我不能看出他期待与否，我伸手去套弄他的性器的时候会发现那是半硬的，只要我稍微弄一下就完全勃起，拇指摁住顶端再挪开，前端渗出的液体粘出银丝。

“我把他的长衣撩到一边，紫色的长衣，绿色的星星，我往他的尾椎处挤润滑液，沿着臀缝流下来，流到他的阴囊处，流到大腿内侧，一片湿漉漉。我自己手上也是，进入他进行扩张的时候声音非常悦耳，水被挤压的细微声响。我对他的身体很了解，我的能力让我知道的，或许比他本人还要了解。我的另一只手滑进他的衣服，触碰他的腰腹，然后是胸膛。他的皮肤比我的手要微凉，我想象他在我的触碰下战栗。

“他确实颤抖，但或许只是因为他的后穴紧紧含着我的手指，而我的手指在操他，我完全可以用手指就让他达到高潮，我太清楚让他抽气紧绷的地方在哪里。他会呜咽，生理快感让他发出的声音没人能够想象，那样的美丽和迷人。

“我看着我的性器慢慢没入他被我的手指摩擦的微红的穴口，润滑液和体液被一起挤出来。他似乎要把全身的重量都放在桌面上，不然他就无法站稳，于是他试图往前挪动，但他的腹部已经完全抵在桌面上了，只有臀部翘起。如果他弯曲膝盖，或者腿分得更开，只会让我的性器插得更深，被操得太过狼狈的时候他会勉强自己站直，以让我顶弄得不要那么深。

“这真是美妙的体验，即使在梦里我也知道那是梦，那样一种灵光一闪的认知，奇异但准确。不是说人总是很难认清自己在梦境里，哪怕里面发生的事情有多么荒诞。但我认知到了，我如此毫无希望地爱着他，性爱和占有好像是不可能的，这种绝望扎根在意识最深处，连在梦里我也无法丢弃它。

“于是我肆无忌惮。我无数次走进这样的梦里，在各个地方操他。在他的床上，我们的床上，或者浴室，装有水的浴缸，一切地方。如果我正面操他，他有时会在被操得昏头转向地时候举起手遮住自己的眼睛，一般只遮住左眼，而我从他那蒙了白霜又被伤痕穿过的眼睛里看到我自己，我狂热的倒影，我拥有不了另一边的海，但我或许可以融进这一片肆虐的白霜，他让我靠近，白霜。

“刚开始是梦境找到我，后来我就再也分不清是梦境自己前来还是只是我的狂热想象带来了它。

“自这之后我的目光在他身上停留的时间边长，或许露骨像狼——我还真的变过一点狼——但他不会察觉的。你总会发现很多新奇的，吸引你的东西，他们两个带着星星印记的人都是这样的，或许是一个耳钉，一个无意识的小动作，一个很难察觉的表情，一些属于他们个人的有趣而无用的小杂物，以及一些积攒而来的旧习。我在他们身边，完全清楚这对父女的迷人。

“我爱她，我爱上他了。我所有的痛苦和悲伤，都是我忠诚的报偿。*”

隔板那边久久没有传来声音，像是艰难地消化我血腥狂热最后还充满色欲的话，一个还没有念忏悔词的告解者的话。我看见神父的手动了动，他现在完全把金色的十字露出来了，他摊开他的手，把十字抓在掌心，紧紧地握住。告解室又暗了一点。

他终于开口，声音拖得很长。

“你在此承认你有罪吗？”

我站了起来，一只手搭在门上，我心里默念了我的名字，纳鲁西索·安娜苏。

“当然不，绝无悔意。”

我猛地推开门，走出了告解室，开门带起的一阵风吹起我的头发。我突然想知道这个神父的名字，于是询问了别人，他们告诉我他叫埃里希·普奇。我知道那是谁了，但我不会回头杀死陌生但相似的他，我早已被带着星星印记的人救赎，有幸来到新世界。

**Author's Note:**

> *艾略特，《四首四重奏之四·小吉丁》  
> *《圣经》以赛亚书22:18 原句是“他必将你滚成一团,抛在宽阔之地,好像抛球一样。”  
> *毛姆《爱德华·巴纳德的堕落》  
> *托夸多·塔索 《我爱你，只是因为你美艳》


End file.
